Only For Your Smile, Hime sama
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Maafkan aku, Putri. Aku ingin melihat senyummu, tapi... aku tak bisa menolak perintah Queen!" Apakah Magical Roe berhasil mengatasi pergulatan batin dalam dirinya? Canon. Read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer** : MAR bukan milik saya melainkan punya Nobuyuki Anzai sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Note :** Canon, Maybe OOC, Magical Roe's POV.

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA._

Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Only For Your Smile, Hime-sama**

**Main Characters** : Magical Roe-Snow

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

**Genre** : Friendship / Angst

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Aku hanyalah seorang badut istana. Bukan badut biasa. Aku bisa menggunakan ARM—artifak Caldea yang memiliki kekuatan sihir—sebagai senjata untuk melindungiku. Sehari-hari aku biasa melayani Ratu Diana sebagai pelayan setianya. Sebagai seorang Prajurit Catur berkelas Knight.

Di antara para Knight, mungkin kekuatanku tak seberapa. Tapi jangan sekali-kali meremehkanku, karena aku bisa membuatmu atau siapapun tak berdaya dengan tipu muslihatku. Kesetiaanku pada sang Ratu juga tak kalah oleh siapapun.

Hanya untuk Ratu Diana aku bekerja dan tugaskulah untuk mematuhi semua perintahnya. Tak peduli akan semua konsekuensi yang harus kutanggung. Yah, setidaknya begitulah yang kupikir sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Hari itu, aku ditugaskan oleh Ratu Diana untuk menghibur anak tirinya yang bernama Snow. Aku pernah mendengar ceritanya secara langsung dari sang Ratu, bahwa Putri Snow selalu bersedih karena selalu teringat akan mendiang ibunya. Karena itulah, Ratu Diana menugaskanku untuk menghiburnya. Tentu saja bersama dengan tugas lain yang selalu dirahasiakan dari muka umum, mendekati Putri Snow untuk tujuan utama sang Ratu yang masih sangat misterius.

Aku memasuki kamar Putri Snow dan terkejut ketika melihat gadis kecil itu tengah menangis. Suaranya begitu mengibakan. Aku terenyuh melihat wajahnya yang menangis. Sedih sekali kelihatannya. Anak sekecil ini sudah merasakan ketidakbahagiaan? Malang sekali.

Kudekati gadis kecil yang masih saja menangis di antara tumpukan mainannya yang berserakan. Kuberikan saputanganku padanya seraya berujar. "Putri, tolong hapuslah air matamu."

Gadis kecil itu mengambil saputangan itu dan menyusut air matanya hingga kering. Aku tertawa kecil dan menghilangkan diri dari hadapannya. Lucu sekali melihat wajah polosnya yang celingukan mencari sosokku di dalam kamar besarnya yang megah itu. Tak ingin membuatnya lebih penasaran, aku pun memunculkan diriku ke hadapannya.

Gadis itu menatap lurus ke arahku. Bola mata coklatnya mengerjap-ngerjap heran. Aku gemas sekali melihat wajahnya yang imut itu. Benar-benar wajah manis yang tak berdosa!

"Kau siapa?" itulah pertanyaan pertama yang kau lontarkan padaku.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirku. "Namaku Magical Roe! Salam kenal, Tuan Putri Snow!"

"Magical Roe?" ulang Tuan Putri dengan alis mengernyit. Ah! Aku benar-benar tambah gemas melihatnya!

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan dan berkata padanya. "Aku datang untuk memberikan senyuman padamu."

"Senyuman?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lagi. Kemudian aku memunculkan berbagai macam benda dengan keahlianku dan melemparkannya. "Coba lihat! Aku bisa sulap, lho!"

Kulihat dia begitu senang melihat pertunjukanku, mata coklatnya yang indah tak pernah sedetikpun berkedip. Ia sangat tertarik dengan semua keahlian yang kumiliki.

"Yosh, selanjutnya..." ucapku seraya memunculkan _marionette_ dan memainkannya. "Tarian Boneka Ksatria!" tambahku seraya memunculkan boneka ksatria dalam ukuran besar. Boneka-boneka itu menari-nari di sekeliling Putri Snow dan beberapa saat kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Hebat~!" seru Tuan Putri kagum. Wajahnya kembali cerah.

Kudekati gadis kecil itu dan berjongkok di depannya. "Apakah kamu menikmati pertunjukanku, Putri Snow?" tanyaku lembut. Seulas senyum lembut terulas di bibirku.

Putri Lestava yang masih kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tertawa pelan, dan berkata padanya bahwa aku akan memberikan sesuatu padanya sebagai tanda perkenalan dariku. Dia nampak begitu penasaran ketika kuulurkan tanganku padanya dan memunculkan setangkai mawar kuning padanya.

"Untukmu, Putri," ujarku pelan.

"Waaah, terima kasih Magical Roe!" serunya riang. Senyumannya pun tersembul di bibir mungilnya.

Kubalas senyumnya dan berujar. "Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga padaku, Putri."

Kuelus lembut kepalanya, dan kuharap aku bisa terus membahagiakannya. Karena aku ingin selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Suatu malam, aku mengajak Tuan Putri untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam MAR Heaven. Ia terlihat begitu senang. Aku juga, karena begitu mata _hazel_-ku menerawang ke atas sana... bintang-bintang itu nampak seperti sedang menari satu sama lain. Sungguh mengagumkan!

"Magical Roe?" panggil Tuan Putri padaku yang masih terpesona dengan keindahan langit malam.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan menjawab pelan panggilannya. Putri bermata coklat dan berambut biru tua pendek itu nampak sedang berpikir sebelum meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

Kuhela nafas pendek dan menjawab. "Aku datang dari negeri yang sangat jauh hanya untuk memberikanmu senyuman, Tuan Putri."

Mata coklat Putri Snow nampak berbinar. Dia nampak begitu tertarik untuk mengetahuiku lebih jauh lagi. "Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang perjalananmu, Magical Roe?"

"Tentu saja!" sahutku riang disertai senyum tipikal yang biasa terpampang di wajahku. "Ok, mari kita lihat... Humm, aku memulai perjalananku dari Rubelia. Lalu..."

Aku bercerita banyak hal pada Putri Snow. Aku dan dia melewati hari-hari bersama dengan melakukan banyak hal-hal menyenangkan. Kami pun saling berbagi banyak hal. Apa saja! Yah, kecuali tugas yang kuemban dari Ratu. Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya pada gadis itu. Karena aku tahu, kalau aku mengatakannya, dia pasti akan terluka. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya bersedih lagi seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada saat ia bertemu denganku pertama kali. Aku ada hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Ya, hanya untuk itu...

**#**

**#**

**#**

Aku benar-benar lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihat senyumnya. Karena ketika usia Putri menginjak 11 tahun, dia melarikan diri dari istana Lestava. Aku tak tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja di luar sana? Bagaimana kalau dia berhadapan dengan bahaya?

"Magical Roe?" teguran halus itu membuatku merandek. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sang pemilik suara. Mata _hazel_-ku menangkap sosok Ratu Diana yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahku.

Akupun secara refleks menghaturkan hormat kepadanya. Kuharap beliau tidak marah padaku karena melamun tadi. Segera kutegakkan tubuhku dan bertanya pada beliau, apa yang beliau inginkan dariku.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan berlatih keras menggunakan ARM milikmu. War Game sudah semakin dekat. Aku tak mau menerima kekalahan darimu," titahnya tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Saya mengerti, Ratu. Perintah Anda akan saya laksanakan," ucapku patuh tanpa berani melihat wajahnya.

Jujur saja, aku khawatir dengan War Game yang akan dilangsungkan beberapa minggu lagi, karena aku tak mengikuti War Game 6 tahun lalu. Bukan karena aku terlalu lemah untuk mengikuti perang itu, melainkan karena Ratu Diana tak memberikanku perintah untuk turut serta dalam War Game tersebut.

Kubangkitkan tubuhku dari tempatku memberi hormat dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju _Drill Gate_ yang terletak agak jauh dari istana. Belum jauh aku melangkah, Ratu Diana kembali memanggilku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan bersiap mendengarkan apa-apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Ratu Diana. Mata merahnya menatapku tajam, dan berujar.

"Kuharap kau tidak bersikap lembek pada lawanmu. Dan jika yang kau hadapi adalah Snow, maka bawalah dia kepadaku. Kau mengerti?"

Mata _hazel_-ku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kenapa Ratu menginginkanku untuk bertempur dengan Tuan Putri? Dan kenapa beliau menginginkanku membawa Tuan Putri ke mari? Apa yang akan beliau lakukan dengan Tuan Putri?

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Magical Roe? Apa kau tak berani menghadapi anak yang kau asuh itu?" suara _mezzo-sopran_ Diana-_sama_ mengejutkanku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku seketika.

"Maafkan saya, Ratu. Saya akan berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan Anda," jawabku pelan seraya menghaturkan sembah.

"Bagus. Lakukan perintahku dengan baik. Aku tak mau terjadi kesalahan sedikit pun," ucap Diana-_sama_ puas dan berbalik meninggalkanku yang masih duduk di tempatku.

"Baik, Ratu," ucapku patuh.

Mata _hazel_-ku menerawang ke arah langit jingga di atas sana dan aku pun memanjatkan doa. '_Tuhan, tolong ampuni dosa hamba-Mu ini!_'

**#**

**#**

**#**

Akhirnya tibalah hari yang tak terelakkan bagiku maupun Tuan Putri Snow. Sebenarnya aku berharap, bukan Tuan Putri yang menjadi lawanku. Tapi sepertinya takdir telah mengatakan bahwa aku _memang_ harus bertarung dengannya. Dan mau tak mau, aku harus berusaha melawannya.

Aku tak menyangka, setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa dengan Tuan Putri... ternyata dia telah tumbuh menjadi secantik ini. Aku benar-benar terpesona dibuatnya. Kucengkeram jubahku, dan berujar padanya.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Tuan Putri!"

Kulihat raut wajahnya bingung, dan aku pun segera membuka jubah biru yang menyelimutiku. Bola mata coklat Putri Lestava itu melebar dan berseru kaget.

"Kau...!"

Aku menghaturkan hormat padanya dan berujar. "Aku senang Anda melakukan semua pertarungan dengan baik, Putri..."

Sementara Putri Snow menggumamkan namaku, aku mendengar anggota MAR berbicara satu sama lain. Aku tak dapat mendengar jelas dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. Tapi kalau melihat ekspresi mereka yang nampak mencemaskan Putri Snow, aku dapat menebak kalau mereka sedang membicarakanku dan juga Tuan Putri.

"Kenapa kau berada dalam Prajurit catur?" Putri bertanya padaku ragu. Nampaknya sulit baginya untuk mempercayai bahwa pengasuhnya sejak kecil ini adalah salah seorang dari Prajurit Catur. "Kenapa? Kenapa, Magical Roe?" tuntutnya meminta jawaban.

"Jujur, aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Anda dengan cara ini," jawabku pelan. Setidaknya itu bisa menjelaskan padanya, bahwa aku tak mau bertarung dengannya dalam War Game ini.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Putri meminta jawaban lagi dariku. "Aku tak bisa mengerti, kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Prajurit Catur! Kau sangat baik padaku! Orang sepertimu tidak seharusnya bergabung dengan Prajurit Catur, Magical Roe!"

"Putri," aku menghela napas pendek sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapanku. " Aku sama sekali tidak bergabung dengan Prajurit Catur." Aku harus tenang! Aku harus bisa memberinya pengertian. Tapi, aku juga tak boleh terlihat terlalu lembek di hadapannya. Karena itu aku harus bisa bersikap tegas padanya. "Aku memang sudah bersama mereka sejak awal. Majikanku adalah Diana-_sama. _Semua yang kulakukan selama ini adalah perintah darinya."

"Tidak mungkin!" sergahnya tak percaya. Aku memang tak mengharapkannya untuk percaya pada kata-kataku, tapi semua yang ingin kukatakan sudah kukatakan. Jadi soal percaya atau tidak itu terserah dia.

"Takdir telah membawa kita bersama," ucapku pelan seraya bersiap untuk menyerang. "Ayo, kita bertarung, Putri! Weapon ARM, _Blade Ball_!" seruku seraya memunculkan bola bergerigi ke arena pertarungan.

Aku segera menyerang Putri dengan bola tersebut, dan gadis manis itu berusaha untuk menghindari seranganku dengan sigap. Aku menyerangnya lagi dengan secepat kilat, dan sekali lagi Putri Lestava itu bisa menghindari seranganku dengan baik.

"Jika Anda menjaga jarak denganku seperti itu, Anda tidak akan pernah bisa menyerangku, Putri," komentarku setelah menganalisis semua gerakannya saat menghindari seranganku. "Tapi, harus kuakui kalau Anda sudah menjadi kuat, Putri. Mengagumkan!" pujiku tulus. "Nah, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Nature ARM, _Flare Wheel_!" seruku seraya memunculkan beberapa ring berapi ke hadapannya.

Kulihat Putri Snow nampak kebingungan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Buktinya dia berhasil mematahkan seranganku dengan _Icicle_ miliknya. Dan aku semakin bersemangat untuk menguji kemampuannya! Kali ini kukeluarkan Nature ARM, _Bubble Leo_. Kali ini, dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan apa, ya?

Putri Lestava berambut biru itu nampak begitu tenang. Bahkan ketika _Bubble Leo_ sudah berjarak se-inchi lagi dari tempatnya berdiri, dia masih bisa fokus dan menyerang ARM-ku dengan _Iced Earth_-nya. Benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku sungguh terkesan dengannya saat ini. Ternyata Putri yang dulu kuasuh ini telah menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat kuat. Benar-benar membuatku takjub!

* * *

><p>Kulihat Putri nampak bingung. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah tahu apa penyebabnya, dan aku membiarkan pertarungan ini terjadi. Aku tahu bahwa Putri sebenarnya tak mau bertarung denganku, tapi aku memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Apakah aku ini keterlaluan?<p>

"Aku tak mau bertempur denganmu, Magical Roe!" serunya lirih.

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau membuatnya meneteskan air mata, tapi...

"Guardian ARM, _Trump Soldiers_!" seruku seraya memanggil para prajurit kartu untuk muncul ke arena.

Putri nampak kesulitan menghindari serangan para _Trump Soldier_, bahkan sempat terluka terkena panah dari salah satu guardian itu. Dia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan Guardian ARM, _Snowman_-nya untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi, aku sudah bersiap dengan trikku yang lain. Kugunakan Dimension ARM, _Mimic Medallion_ untuk meng-_copy_ serangan Putri dan membuat ARM-nya berbalik menyerang balik dirinya.

Yah, kugunakan semua ARM-ku sebagai umpan. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah... memancing Putri untuk mengeluarkan Guardian ARM-nya, _Undine_. Dan itu berhasil! Gelembung pengurung yang dikeluarkan oleh guardian itu kugunakan untuk mengurung Putri, dan membawanya ke hadapan Ratu Diana.

Maafkan aku, Putri. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu, tapi aku harus mematuhi perintah Diana-_sama_. Semoga kau tidak membenciku, Putri.

**#**

**#**

**#**

Hari demi hari, kulewati dengan perasaan gundah merajai batinku. Dadaku serasa sesak, dan aku pun sering susah tidur. Jujur, aku sangat kepikiran dengan nasib Tuan Putri setelah berada di tangan Diana-_sama_. Apakah Putri baik-baik saja?

Kurasakan kehadiran orang-orang asing di luar sana. Setengah tergesa, kulihat keadaan melalui jendela. Alisku mengernyit saat melihat orang-orang dari tim MAR menerobos masuk ke dalam kastil Lestava ini.

'_Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!_' pikirku cepat. '_Aku harus memberitahukannya pada Diana-sama!_'

Segera kulaporkan kejadian itu pada Diana-_sama_ melalui cermin gaib, dan beliau menyuruhku untuk menghalangi mereka masuk. Aku menurutinya, namun aku sendiri masih cemas dengan keadaan Putri Snow. Karena itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Diana-_sama_.

"Diana-_sama_, apakah Tuan Putri baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Magical Roe? Berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Yang sekarang harus kamu lakukan hanyalah mematuhi semua perintahku!" Diana-_sama_ membentakku marah. Sorot mata merahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan, aku bergidik melihatnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" jawabku takut-takut. Setelah Diana-sama menghilang dari hadapanku, perasaan cemas dan gelisah kembali menggerayangi benakku.

"Tuhan! Berilah ketabahan bagi hamba-Mu ini..." bisikku perlahan.

* * *

><p>Aku menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sopan saat mereka tiba di depan pintu di mana Diana-<em>sama<em> mengurung Tuan Putri di dalam kapsulnya. Tapi, tentunya aku tak akan membiarkan mereka masuk dengan mudahnya.

Kupanggil _Trump Soldiers_ yang sudah kuperbanyak dengan kekuatan gaibku. Kuperintahkan agar mereka menghalangi tim MAR untuk mendekati ruangan Tuan Putri. Tapi, kenapa mereka bisa menghabisi guardian-ku dengan mudahnya? Ya, kenapa? Padahal jika dinilai dari segi kekuatan, kekuatan gaibku lebih unggul dibanding mereka. Tapi, kenapa?

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Snow," kudengar Tuan Ginta berbicara. "Aku pasti akan menjaga janjiku dengannya, meski harus ditukar dengan nyawaku!"

Setelah berkata demikian, lelaki berambut pirang itu menghancurkan semua _Trump Soldiers_-ku tanpa sisa. "Terkalahkan? Prajurit kartu-ku?" pekikku setengah tak percaya.

"Berikutnya kamu, Magical Roe!" seru Tuan Ginta seraya mengacungkan Babbo padaku.

Sial! Aku tak boleh kalah darinya! Aku tak boleh kalah! "_Nightmare_!" seruku seraya memunculkan guardian berbentuk bola-bola berwajah seram berwarna coklat.

Kuperintahkan guardian-ku itu untuk menyerang Tuan Ginta, tapi _Nightmare_ dibuat tak berdaya oleh _Gargoyle_-nya. Tak mau kalah, kumunculkan tiruan _Gargoyle_ dengan _Mimic Medallion_. Kami pun bertarung mati-matian. Aku berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan harga diriku sebagai Knight, dan berusaha untuk mematuhi semua perintah Diana-_sama_. Meskipun... itu semua bertentangan dengan hati nuraniku. Meskipun... itu artinya aku menyakiti Tuan Putri, walau sebenarnya aku tak pernah ingin melukainya. Tapi... Tapi...

"Kau bodoh, ya? !" Tuan Ginta menghardikku marah. "Jangan menggunakan sinar _Gargoyle_ di sini! Apa kau ingin melukai Snow?" Aku tercengang kaget, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani memarahiku selain Diana-_sama_. Aku pun terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan ketika dia menghancurkan _Gargoyle_-ku berikut _Mimic Medallion_. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Tapi, aku masih tak ingin mengalah. Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka masuk barang sejengkal pun! Aku bersumpah akan hal itu! Mereka harus melewati mayatku dulu jika ingin memasuki pintu yang kujaga ini!

"Kau masih berkata seperti itu? Pikirkan lagi, Magical Roe!" sergah Tuan Ginta.

"Biarkan aku yang berbicara, Tuan Ginta," tiba-tiba saja Edward, anjing kesayangan Tuan Putri menengahi kami berdua. Dia berkata bahwa aku harus segera menghentikan ini semua, karena Tuan Putri amat sangat menyayangiku. "Bahkan ketika kami pergi dari kastil ini, Tuan Putri masih tetap memikirkanmu! Itu sangat membuatku cemburu! Dalam pelarian pun, Tuan Putri sangat mengkhawatirkan keberadaanmu! Dia selalu mencemaskanmu!"

Kata-kata Edward itu sungguh menggugah hati nuraniku. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa saat-saat bersama Tuan Putri adalah saat-saat yang berharga buatku. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyayangi seseorang selian Diana-_sama_. Tapi, berbeda dengan rasa sayangku pada Diana-_sama_... Rasa sayangku pada Tuan Putri lebih seperti rasa sayang kakak pada adiknya.

Ya, aku sudah menganggap Putri seperti adikku sendiri. Tapi, kenapa aku melupakan saat-saat berharga itu? Bukankah aku ingin agar Putri selalu memberikan senyumannya padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tuan Ginta mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang terpeta dalam pikiranku.

"Karena itu semua adalah perintah dari Diana-sama!" jawabku tegas. "Dia tak pernah salah! Dan aku percaya itu! Aku yakin itu yang terbaik untuk Putri!"

'_Tidak! Tidak! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan!_' sisi lain hatiku mencoba membantah. '_Aku meragukan Diana-sama! Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan sepenuhnya! Dia pasti mau mencelakai Putri!_' Ingin kujeritkan itu pada mereka, tapi tak bisa! Apa aku ini terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang benar?

"Kau tahu bahwa Queen tidak sepenuhnya dapat dipercaya," suara Tuan Ginta lagi-lagi mengejutkanku. "Itu bisa terlihat dari ketidakstabilan energi gaibmu. Itu yang menyebabkanmu melemah, Magical Roe..."

"Cukup! Aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian maju lebih dari ini!" sergahku marah. "Aku akan menghalangi kalian, sebagai seorang Knight dari Prajurit Catur!"

"Kau keras kepala! Aku akan menghajarmu sampai puas!" seru Tuan Ginta seraya memerintahkan _Gargoyle_-nya untuk menyerangku. Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan.

Detik demi detik berlalu, tapi aku sama sekali tak merasai sakit. Kutengadahkan kepalaku perlahan dan melihat tangan _Gargoyle_ berhenti di atasku. Urung untuk menyerang.

"Kalau aku menyakitimu, Snow pasti akan menghajarku," ucapan Tuan Ginta melunak. Dan dia menghancurkan pintu ruangan tempat Putri ditawan dengan sekali hantam.

* * *

><p>Saat aku melihat ke dalam ruangan, aku terkejut setengah mati. Kenapa Tuan Putri berada di dalam <em>benda itu<em>? Bukankah dia seharusnya masih ada di dalam kapsulnya? Ratu, kenapa kau bisa setega ini pada Tuan Putri?

"Dia terlihat sedang tertidur," ucap Tuan Ginta seraya menelisik benda yang mengurung Putri yang ada di hadapannya. "Ok, mari kita hancurkan benda ini!" serunya seraya bersiap menghantamkan _Babbo Hammer_-nya.

"Jangan! Kalian tak boleh melakukan itu!" cegahku seraya berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Itu Darkness ARM, _Death Cube_."

Mengacuhkan keheranan mereka, kuterangkan lebih lanjut apa itu _Death Cube_. "Rupanya Tuan Putri telah dipindahkan dari kapsulnya ke dalam sini. Diana-_sama_, tega sekali Anda melakukan ini pada Putri," keluhku seraya menundukkan kepalaku sejenak. Kutatap mereka satu per satu sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "_Death Cube_ terdiri dari materialisasi 4 dimensi. Sebuah _puzzle_ 3 Dimensi. Jika kau tak bisa memecahkan _puzzle_-nya, kau tak akan bisa memindahkan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan pemindahan atau memaksanya untuk terbuka, isinya akan terkirim ke dimensi keempat dan hilang setelah hancur terpisah-pisah."

"Hah? !" Tuan Ginta terkejut setengah mati.

"Jadi, Putri akan..." Edward terpekik tak percaya.

"Darkness? Bukannya Dimension ARM?" Kali ini Tuan Alan yang bertanya.

"Tidak, ini Darkness ARM. Ditambah lagi, _Death Cube_ ini merupakan ARM yang istimewa. Akibat yang diterima dari penggunaan ARM ini tidak ditanggung oleh pemakai, tapi..." aku ragu untuk meneruskan perkataanku.

Aku tahu siapa yang akan menanggung resiko dari penggunaan _Death Cube_ itu. Aku tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Diana-_sama_. Tapi... haruskah?

Kulihat Tuan Ginta ragu untuk melakukan pemindahan blok-blok pada _Death Cube_. Aku tahu dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Putri. Apakah ini saat yang tepat?

Kukuatkan diriku dan berusaha untuk tenang. Aku memberanikan diri untuk maju ke depan _Death Cube_ itu dan berkata pada mereka.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku pada Tuan Putri," ujarku pada pemuda berambut pirang berkuncir itu seraya melangkah menuju ke arah _Death Cube_ yang berisikan tubuh Tuan Putri Snow.

Aku mengacungkan kedua tanganku ke depan dan dengan hati-hati kugerakkan balok-balok _Death Cube_ itu. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan hukuman yang akan kuterima dari Sang Ratu. Yang terpenting bagiku saat ini hanyalah, menyelamatkan Putri Snow dari dalam Darkness ARM ini.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Tapi, aku tak pernah menyerah untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Selama yang kulakukan dapat membuat Putri Snow bahagia, aku tak peduli lagi apa yang akan menimpaku.

Pemecahan teka-teki _Death Cube_ pun selesai. Putri Snow pun keluar dari dalam Darkness ARM itu dengan selamat. Aku tersenyum manis melihat wajahnya yang begitu bahagia saat melihat kembali pria yang dicintainya, Tuan Ginta. Aku segera berlalu dari tempat itu karena tahu sebentar lagi efek _Death Cube_ akan segera bereaksi.

Barangsiapa yang melepaskan orang yang ditawan di dalam _Death Cube_, maka orang tersebut yang akan menanggung efek dari _Death Cube_. Dengan kata lain mati. Aku tahu kalau aku tetap berada di ruangan itu, Tuan Putri pasti sangat sedih karena kehilangan diriku. Tapi aku rela, aku rela kehilangan nyawaku demi menyelamatkan Putri Snow yang sangat kusayangi.

Perlahan tubuhku mulai menghilang. Jari-jariku mulai melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya. Tubuhku pun mulai menghilang. Sesaat sebelum aku menghilang sepenuhnya, aku mendengar Putri Snow berkata.

"Syukurlah! Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja dan bisa bermain lagi bersamaku! Karena dia adalah teman baikku!"

Bola mata _hazel_-ku membulat sempurna dan kusunggingkan senyum manis di bibirku. Ya, senyum terakhir yang tak bisa kutunjukkan padanya. Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, Tuan Putri. Dan aku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali di dunia yang lain. Selamat tinggal, Tuan Putri Snow...

# **OWARI** #

A/N : Nah, fic ini idenya muncul saat saya menonton episode MAR yang berjudul "Get Back Snow", saya langsung jatuh cinta sama sosok Magical Roe! Hiks, dia rela mati demi Putri Snow yang sangat dia sayangi! Huaaaa! *nggak rela ngeliat badut imut itu mateeee! Huks!* Mana lagu yang mengiringi saya ngetik "This Love Never Ends"-nya Kouhei Takeda lagi! Tambah kenceng saya nangisnya. Huweeeeeeeeeee!

Sumpah deh, saya pas nulis fic ini lebih banyak teriak 'Aduh, Magical Roe! Ternyata kamu juga manis! Imyuuuuutttt deh!', dari pada ngetiknya. LOLOLOL

Oke deh, daripada saya cuap-cuap ga jelas, keberatankah kalian meninggalkan sepucuk review? Kritik dan saran diterima! Key? **IF DON'T MIND, PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
